This invention relates to a portable beverage container having collapsible legs to facilitate convenient transportation of the container to a location where the container is to be used to dispense beverages, at which time the collapsed legs are extended to elevate the container above a supporting surface.
The use of insulated portable beverage containers is well-known in the art. Many of these containers are of cylindrical shape and include a spigot situated at a lower portion thereof to dispense the beverage. Because of the need to situate the spigot at the lower portion of the container, the container must be placed during the dispensing operation on the edge of a table or other supporting surface. This is generally unsatisfactory, since the spigot on the container must protrude over the end face of the supporting surface, at the risk of being displaced by persons in the area of the spigot. Moreover, while the best designed spigot may not leak, when persons use the spigot to dispense beverages, some leakage to the floor or patio etc. inevitably occurs due to the projection of the spigot beyond the edge of its supporting surface.
One solution to this problem is to provide the container with legs. However, this is generally unsatisfactory if the container is constructed from light weight plastic material and designed for portable use which may cause the legs to break during transportation thereof.